Hermano
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Escena perdida. Yaten está cansado de ver cómo Seiya sale herido por culpa de Serena y toma una decisión.


**Título:** Hermano.

**Claim:** Yaten; Taiki; Seiya/Serena.

**Palabras: **601 palabras.**  
**

**Summary: **Escena perdida. Yaten está cansado de ver cómo Seiya sale herido por culpa de Serena y toma una decisión.

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takenouchi, este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro, pero no está permitida su copia, yo decido las páginas donde quiero que estén mis historias; gracias.

**Notas:** El fanfic transcurre después del capítulo 189 de Sailor Moon Stars, cuando Seiya se interpuso entre Serena y Sailor Siren, y fue golpeado.

Este fic lo tengo desde hace mucho o por lo menos más o menos, lo vengo cambiando desde hace meses y nunca me pareció que estuviera del todo bien, todavía no estoy del todo convencida.

* * *

Conducía furioso, pero le era imposible sobrepasar el límite de velocidad permitida, las calles esa noche estaban atestadas de gente y el embotellamiento era terrorífico. Necesitaban llegar al departamento lo antes posible para revisar los golpes de Seiya y asegurarse de que no era algo grave.

Taiki estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás sosteniendo a Seiya que estaba inconsciente. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no había nada que decir, todo estaba claro entre los dos, una sola mirada bastó para entenderse entre ambos.

Taiki no podía dar un diagnóstico certero de la salud de Seiya en ese momento y eso desesperaba a los dos. No podían simplemente llegar a un hospital terrestre porque su organismo no era igual a los habientes de aquel planeta —aunque en apariencia era idéntico—, si ellos supieran la enorme diferencia entre ellos.

Mas eso no era importante, lo que sí era relevante era llegar pronto al departamento, Seiya había perdido bastante sangre y no sabía si debían hacerle una transfusión —cosa que sería imposible porque ninguna de los dos tenía el mismo grupo sanguíneo que él—. Suspiró frustrado al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza el volante en un intento vano de poder llegar antes a su casa.

Taiki le dirigió sendas miradas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya me tranquilizo y me concentro en conducir— adivinando los pensamientos que pesaban en ese momento por la mente de su hermano—, pero ella lo va a pagar— masculló envenenadamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su hermano. Sabía que Taiki estaba de acuerdo con él, solo quedaba una alternativa —, te juro Taiki, por nuestra princesa que Serena no se vuelve a acercar a Seiya en su vida.

Su hermano no respondió nada pero estaba seguro de que lo ayudaría.

Serena Tsukino había causado demasiados problemas anteriormente, pero nunca de tal gravedad y metía a Seiya en ellos. ¿Cómo era que él no se daba cuenta? Estaba segado por una cara que ni siquiera era bonita, no sabía qué mierda le veía. Era algo que no lo entendía, él parecía embobado por ese par de coletas rubias y ojos claros.

Muchas veces lo había pillado pensando en ella y no le había agradado nada. Estaba seguro de que cuando venciesen a Sailor Galaxia, volver para Seiya, sería muy difícil y eso no iba a ayudar.

No sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer, no estaba seguro del todo cómo iba a lograrlo. No le importaba si estaba bien o mal, pero sabía que era por el bien de Seiya, interés que tenían en común ambos.

Taiki iba muy callado allá atrás y eso lo preocupaba un poco —aunque no más que el estado de su otro hermano—. No era que Taiki fuera muy hablador ni nada por el estilo, sino que iba muy serio… más que lo de costumbre. Se preguntó si estaría de acuerdo con lo que él tenía planeado, hasta hacía unos segundos estaba total y complemente seguro de que estaba de acuerdo con él, mas no podía constatarlo en ese momento por la extraña expresión en su rostro que no era capaz de comprender.

Se preguntó qué cosa pasaría por su cabeza, sin mucho éxito en la travesía, pero lo que más lo desencajó fue el cambio brusco, de la antigua expresión a una mueca de disgusto. Obviamente no le agradaba lo que iba a decir.

—Yo te ayudaré— dijo Taiki con los ojos cerrados, cuando estaba listo para salir del auto para ayudarlo con Seiya. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Eso era suficiente para poder apartarlo de _esa_.

_

* * *

El sentido del fic era mostrar el amor entre estos hermanos a pesar del mal genio terrible de Yaten, simplemente adoro a este personaje. De todos modos creo que me salió un poco OoC, no estoy del todo convencida._

_Para críticas u opiniones, ya saben donde tienen que clickear ;)_


End file.
